


Just Go

by accidentallybroken



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dangerous thoughts, F/M, Protection, destructive thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:37:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7048117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/pseuds/accidentallybroken





	Just Go

     Timothy wished Lily would leave. Of course he loved Lily, Lily was the best thing that had ever happened to him, but she had to go. Lily needed to be protected from Timothy, because Timothy was full of destructive, dangerous thoughts, and he couldn't bring that onto Lily. Lily was too important for that. She deserved better than Timothy, she needed to be safe, needed to leave.  
     

     Timothy tried being mean. It broke his heart, but he reasoned that it would help Lily eventually. But Lily wouldn't leave, she kept being kind and the best thing that had ever happened to him.

     Timothy tried to explain. Lily listened thoughtfully. "Unfortunately, Tim, I am going to stay right here with you, because I care about you. I'm not just going to... leave. Okay?" Timothy nodded. He was feeling a lot of conflicting emotions. He loved being around Lily, part of him felt relieved. But the bigger part of him was screaming to get Lily away before Lily was permanently damaged by Timothy.

     He wasn't sure what to do.

     Lily needed to be saved.

     "Lily. Just... go. You really need to."


End file.
